


On The Prowl

by CatOfShadows20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfShadows20/pseuds/CatOfShadows20
Summary: Blake can morph into a panther and have fun with the girls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my friends over on the Enabler Discord.

The Panther was prowling her territory. She saw her first victim. A cute red hooded girl eating her chocolate chip cookies with milk. The Panther kept stalking closer and closer till she pushed the girl towards her back, ripped her tights and panties and started licking and prodding her pussy. 

"Oooh fuck Blake!" Ruby moaned tilting her head back and moving her hands to play with her own nipples. Yang hearing the commotion walked in wearing a strap on dildo and slowly playing with Blake's panther tail. She sucked on it and gave it a small bite then she positioned herself behind her and entered her panther hole. 

Blake growled and started lapping at Ruby's juices harder as she felt Yang entering her penetrating her insides. Yang kept moving her hips in and out of her at a steady pace as Blake kept eating out Ruby with her panther tongue. Blake's amber eyes glowed as her ears pulled back and she gave a loud purr

Yang sped up having known what Blake liked to have done to her. Her panther pussy enjoyed the smooth surface from the purple strap on dildo. They kept at it until Ruby screamed in exstacy.

Yang knowing how Blake liked to keep going, kept her pace on her going faster and faster till Blake gave a loud roar. Yang slowly got out of Blake gigantic pussy and once out of her Blake returned to her Faunus state on top of Ruby both of them breathing heavy.

"I always knew you were an sexual beast kitty cat" 

Yang snickered and got a blanket and covered the two kissing both of her lovers. Sadly Weiss missed the fun today since she was at Atlas working but for what it's worth it was glorious to have a panther to be with and a sister to share with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I made a new chapter to this but like sorry is so short it was just a spur I'll try to expand to this more some other time enjoy

Weiss was tired from work she couldn't wait to get home she left her office and walked to the back alleyways hiding from sights and anyone who could see her. 

Ruby was patting Blake's panther head as she wrote on her computer she loved having the company of her lover and feline friend. Yang was cooking in the kitchen in only but an apron if only to cover her tits from getting burned.

The door swang open and in a ferocious White wolf with icy blue eyes and a scar over its left eye appeared. She ripped Ruby from her chair growling at her teeth bared. She then ripped her clothes then her snout started to sniff her pussy and and then she began to lick with her long wide tongue. Ruby moaned she loved it when Weiss got home to Basicly rape her in her wolf form. She opened her legs wider for her. Weiss wolf dick produced out and Blake began to lick it a bit with her panther tongue. 

After some time Weiss started entering her wolf dick inside of Ruby going in and out she started a fast pace quicker and quicker till she got locked in. Ruby came and screamed. "Oh fuck Weiss!"

Yang heard the commotion and went to play with her cat she got her own cock out and started to fuck Blake from behind. Blake roared as Weiss howled. They were in a sex frenzy and this is how they liked it no matter how wild it got.


End file.
